


Interstitial

by InfraVioletUltraRed



Series: From Radish Farmer to the Zora Royal Consort [20]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other, hopefully it feels sweet not creepy, reader's just asleep now tee hee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraVioletUltraRed/pseuds/InfraVioletUltraRed
Summary: a brief interlude between parts 1 and 3 of the four-part wrap-up of From Radish Farmer to the Zora Royal Consort





	Interstitial

Visitors to the Domain were confused. They were led to the throne room. There sat King Dorephan. At his right stood Muzu, his advisor. To his left stood his son, the prince. But behind the prince…?

Behind the prince, there lay what looked to be an open coffin, made of Sheikah technology.

Some people asked, and they were told it was an experiment of sorts. Something the prince wanted done. Dorephan was very relaxed about it, answering questions, but not explaining more than any random visitor needed to know.

But some people didn’t ask. They trotted their way past Sidon and peered down at the coffin.

And there, surrounded by water and fresh lotus blossoms daily, lay the consort, in their Zora armor and other gorgeous finery, looking as peacefully at rest as if they had fallen asleep on the reservoir dock on a warm day.

They didn’t look dead, that was for certain. They looked loved, beyond anything else.

The people who took a peek for themselves never asked questions.

_

Purah hadn’t told you that you would dream. Maybe you weren’t dreaming. Indeed, you probably weren’t, because you remembered all this happening.

You remembered riding down from the Domain, all the way to Kakariko Village, alone. You wanted to see your parents again, explain the situation to them.

You wanted to say goodbye.

This was the part that had pained you the most, knowing that you were going to go to sleep, and your parents would never see you again. You would wake after they were gone.

You told them you would make sure Sidon came to visit with Pearl, Lotus, and Etora as often as he could get away to. If they couldn’t see you, they could at least see your kids. Their grandchildren.

You only hoped they wouldn’t hold it against Sidon. He wasn’t trying to take you away from them; he never had been. He’d given you an excellent life, and he was only trying to make it as long as it was good.

When they were facing you, they understood, anyway. You hugged them both for a long time before you went home, and thought about how that felt for any of you, calling it “going home” when you were leaving your parents and the village to fate now.

Saying goodbye to Link hadn’t been too bad. He knew about all this, of course, and had helped you with it, but also, he wasn’t your parents.

In fact, when you’d gone to tell him that you would be sleeping in the Cryonis Bed the next night, he laughed as he pulled you closer to him.

“Hey, I already got my second chance. Don’t feel bad that I’ll be gone when you wake up. We’re lucky we got to meet at all.”

He was right, but it didn’t make you less sad that you were leaving him in this half of your life, even if it was miraculous he’d been in it.

You hugged him tight, gave him all the radishes you were able to carry when you’d left from your parents’ farm, and told him Nyx was his now, so make sure to give her lots of love and Endura carrots.

You’d known you were never going to be ready to kiss all this goodbye.

That was why you’d gone riding through as much of Hyrule as you could with Link, while Purah had been building your bed. The falling leaves of East Akkala, the beaches near Lurelin Village, the ruins of Fort Hateno, the evergreens near the Rito Village, Gerudo Town-- you wanted to see it all one last time.

Well, maybe these dreams, the memories floating through your mind as you slept, were that one last time.


End file.
